robloxbig_brother_s1fandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother UK: Series 1
The Eye The Eye was revealed on the 25th of February. And the Eye is all about the 'Golden Hour'. The eye is a golden themed eye with a pink strip going around the edges. and has a diamond stone in the centre. There are also 2 palm trees. 1 on each side. and wings on the back. Cast Reveal The Cast was revealed the 1st of March with just the VT's. The Cast pictures were released 3rd of March with 20 housemates being revealed! Luxury Budgets & Shopping Budgets Luxury Budgets * Okay so each housemate will get their First Luxury Budget and that is £50 to start off with. To get more on there luxury Budget they have to earn by playing each shopping task big brother will ask them to play. Shopping Budgets * They will all get a new set of Foods..every twice a week..so meaning they'll get extra double things with their first Shopping Budget they have. As Raelynn is the Power to Control, she will decide on what to get while what the housemates ask what they want for their Daily Foods. * As well, in normal Tasks and shopping tasks if a housemate or a set of housemates pass they will get a higher budget deepening how well they've done. If they fail a shopping task their Budget will stay the same or it might increase for each of them. (edited) Meaning they will get to buy more ration's and things... * The Housemate with the Most shopping Budget will get a treat to spend or save on what Big Brother asks them what they want. Twists & Tasks * Day 1, (NEW TWIST) Housemates Entered the House on Live Launch. A New Twist came up where all housemates got "Golden Glory's" Which is basically a set of Keys. Housemates had to Decide who should get the Special Power Key and JC was chosen by random. He then got to keep that key and save himself from the 1st eviction. * There was another Announcement to the Public. Where the Public had to pick one housemate to be the richest and that was Raelynn as she had 23.7% votes. She then got told she was immune from the 1st eviction and that she could be immune, get higher budgets than everyone else and at least do one Dangerous Power! * Day 3, Towers. Housemates were in teams of 5. 1 side was a gold team and the other was a red team. Housemates had to try build the BEST and HIGHEST tower to win a Grand Luxury Budget and 2 Keys. But only 1 special key was on 1 block each team. Kieran won the key on the Red team, and Lilimar won her key on the Gold team. The team with the best and highest tower was Gold team. * DIARY ROOM NOMINATIONS, 'It was Nominations day, where each housemate was called into the diary room to nominate two people for eviction. Noob and Wise got the Most votes which means there up for the first eviction. * '''Day 5, 3 '''Housemates entered the house to a new whole experience and they were Dash, Jejo and Dillan. There was a few bits of ''spilling the tea but housemates liked the new ones. * '''Day 6, Balance Balls. Housemates had to balance and roll their ball to the other end. The winners were given a 200 pound shopping budget to spend or save. Jiri and Faith won that task. The loosers were Kieran, JC and Dash and they just won 10 keys. * Day 14, Raelynn's Evil Twist. Raelynn, got to choose 3 housemates to do the evil task. She chose Alicia, Wise and Jiri 1 of them had to shoot 1 housemate who think should be safe. Wise died first so he became safe. Jiri and Alicia were up for Raelynn's Evil Eviction. Raelynn, then got to choose out of Alicia or Jiri on who should be evicted. So she chose Alicia. * Day 15, (TWIST) '''JC announced that he could lock 1 door in the house as he has the '''Saftey Power Key. He decided to lock the bedroom meaning housemates had to sleep in rags outside for 2 days. * Day 20, Flood. '''Housemates competed in a task called Flood. Every 5 seconds the flood would appear housemates would have to get somewhere high last two people standing wins. Kieran and Lilimar won 5 keys and a Tropical Cocktail as they won. * '''DOUBLE NOMINATIONS. '''Housemates had to nominate 3 people. The Public would choose 1 to save. Tyler, Wise and Jejo were up for eviction. The housemate with the most votes to save would be evicted. * '''Day 22, Cash Keys. '''Blue and Silver keys were hid round the house. Silver ones were worth 1 and the Blue Keys were worth 10. Housemates had to find those keys Wise had the most meaning he had 11 silver keys and 15 Blue Keys... But he gave them to JC as he was Evicted. So JC now has 34 keys altogether * '''DOUBLE EVICTION. '''Tyler, Wise and Raelynn had the most votes so they were up for the Publics Vote. Wise and Tyler had the least votes as it was safe to evict so they were evicted. Which means Raelynn was still in the game. * '''Wildcards. '''So there was a new Twist to the season where the Public would bring back 1 housemate to the house for their last chance. Dash had the most votes so he returned. * '''Day 25, Talent Show. '''Housemates had to think of 1 talent to come up with. Me, JC and Raelynn were Judges we had to watch and then decide 3 housemates with the BEST talent to be immune. They were Dash, Jiri and Kieran. * '''Shopping Food Provide. '''Housemates had to pick 5 foods for their '''Weekly Food Shopping. Raelynn had to decide to say yes to all of that and choose 8 things for her self. So she accepted. * Day 29, Noobs Shopping Task. Housemates had to dress up as noobs for the whole day to earn a a whole cake to themselves. Housemates all passed the shopping task * Day 30, FACE TO FACE NOMINATIONS. '''Housemates had to do Face to Face nominations in the lounge. They had to choose 1 housemate sitting in front of them on why they should be up for eviction. Lilimar and Rayven had the most votes meaning they're were up for the Public's Vote. * '''Day 39. KIM WOODBURN ENTERED! It was announced that Big Brother, was getting bored of his job. Kim Woodburn entered the house as Wise. Housemates were given a task to do and that was to clean the house spotless. Everyone passed the task then Big Brother came back. * Day 40 THIRD EVICTION. 'It was eviction night where Rayven and Lilimar were up for eviction. Rayven had the most votes to 75% and was evicted. * '''Day 47 Wildcards (Round 2). '''Two housemates were put up for the second wildcard and that was Rayven and Wise. The Public voted for there favorite housemate to enter back in for their last time. Rayven had the most votes meaning she entered back in. '|| FOURTH EVICTION. || '''It was eviction night, where all the housemates were put up for an evil eviction. Rosey was evicted with 38% votes... almost had Raelynn evicted with 24% votes. * '''Day 48. Geo-storm Collision. '''Housemates were put in teams of 3 they each had to compete in a different disaster obby. Faith, Kieran and Dillan won the task meaning they are immune. * '''Day 51, Secret Power Surprise. As JC had the Power Saftey Key, he chose 3 housemates to do the task so he chose Dash, Jiri and Val. The 3 housemates were stood in front of 3 boxes. Dash stood in front of the Killer Nomination '''so he chose Raelynn to be up for eviction. Jiri stood in front of the '''Swap a housemate with Immune '''so he chose Dillan. And Val stood in front of the '''Give someone a pass to the Final so he chose Jiri meaning he will be immune from all evictions. * Day 53, Farm - Shopping Task. '''As the house was turned into a farm, some housemates had to be Animals and the rest had to be Animal Owners. The Animal owners would have to look after their animals they chose. '''Animals were: '''Rayven, Dillan and Lilimar. Animal Owners were: Kieran, Alina and Raelynn. All the Animal Owners and Animals passed the shopping task by not quitting. '''(There was also a flood in the garden due to lots of rain!) * Day 54. Secret Nominations. '''As Raelynn is Head of House, she chose the nominations and who should be up. She only was allowed to nominate two housemates and that was Dillan and Val. As Raelynn was nominated too by another housemate she was also up for the Public's Vote to EVICT. * '''Day 56, Fifth Eviction. '''It was eviction night, where Dillan, Raelynn and Val was up for the fifth eviction. Val had the most votes to 46% and was evicted. * '''Day 58, Lazy Day. Big Brother was too tired to do the session so he left the diary room for the housemates to chill out. Rayvenn was told to come in the diary room and do an Evil Shopping Task. She was told to annoy the housemates to earn a Cake. She passed the task and earned a huge cake. * '''Day 61, Killer Nom Towers. '''Housemates had to compete in a task called Towers each housemate had to reach to the top to get the Killer Nom. Jiri won that task so he chose Alina and JC for the last eviction. * '''Day 65, Sixth Eviction. '''It was eviction night where Alina and JC was up for eviction. JC had the most votes to 64% and was evicted. * '''Day 67, Final. '''It was the Final where Dillan, Kieran, Jiri, Raelynn, Rayven, Faith, Alina and Lilimar were in the final. Lilimar was 8th, Alina was 7th, Faith was 6th, Jiri was 5th, Raelynn was 4th, Dillan was 3rd, Kieran was the runner up and Rayven was the winner.